


School Play

by 123456ja



Series: White Day [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Music Department was assigned to do a play for their school fair.





	1. Play.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone story that can be associated to my other story White Day. 
> 
> Please note that I used Japanese names, bec it's easier. Hahahaha..
> 
> I apologize if this isn't funny enough and if there are some grammar mistakes and typos.

.  
.  
"Say whatt?!" Yunhyeong exclaimed loudly that almost shattered their eardrums. "No way on earth I'll do that princess stuff! I should be the prince and a girl should be the princess!"

Jinhwan massage his temple before hitting the poor blonde's head. "Idiot! How many times we have to explain it to you! No girls allowed!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

Donghyuk hit him lightly with his paper fan and chuckle. "Stupid Song Yunhyeong. Don't you want it? You're the main character!"

Yunhyeong furrowing his eyebrows while thinking. All of a sudden he grin widely and drape his arm on him. "Really Donghyuk? You mean I'm the hero of the play?" He asked innocently.

"Yes." He sweatdropped in realization that the blonde was so easily to convinced. "Of course you are. And you'll be famous."

The blonde grin more widely and pump his fist on his chest. "I'll do it Dongie! I'll be the super hero in this play. All of you commoners! You can count on me nyahahahaha!"

"Dumbass." Hanbin muttered, that change Yunhyeong's happy mood.

"Why you stupid quail just admit it, I'm more popular than you are, hahaha!"

"Enough!" Jinhwan yelled. "Donghyuk can you please tell us now our roles for the play. Sooner or later they'll be here so we can start the practice."

"Aye aye Captain!" He took the papers from his assistant and handed each copy to them. "Those are your roles and scripts. So please memorize it so we can start the rehearsal once they arrive."

"Yo... Jinhwan. Are we late?" Seojun asked, they just arrived along with Bobby, Hyunjin and Jinwoo. "Sorry if we are..."

"No... you're not late." Jinhwan cutted. "Thanks for coming anyway."

"What?! Why the boss monkey and his gang are here?" Yunhyeong asked. He approached the other team, glaring at them one by one. "Hmm. I get it, you wanna witness my super-human acting ability! Hahahaha... you're all welcome to watch me." He laughed out loud. All sweatdropped.

This time Donghyuk hit his head harder with the fan. "Idiot! Can you please stop it Yunhyeong. They're here to be part of the play. Be nice and stay over there!" He pointed at the corner of the gym.

Yunhyeong pout, crest-fallen and sat at the corner. Bobby smirk and walk near the blonde. "Well, well Yunhyeong. I'm so happy to be part of your play. I'm going to be your bodyguard." He smiled sweetly, sitting next to him.

"Bo... bodyguard? What?!"

"Hehehe.." Bobby chuckled gently. "I guess you don't know the plot of the story yet. You're the princess.. I'm your bodyguard and Hanbin is the prince." He explained.

"What?!" He stood abruptly, face scrunching. "That person is my prince?! No way!" He stomped his feet heavily and approached Donghyuk who's busy talking with the other members. "Dongie... You didn't tell me that ..." pointing at Hanbin "that guy is going to be my prince!"

"Yes... is there a problem with that?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow and flared.

Yunhyeong calm down and smile nervously, intimidated by his glare. "Uhmm... I don't want him to be my prince." And he abruptly stop to think. Instinctively turned his head at Bobby's way and grin. "Bobby! Yes... I want him to be my prince."

Donghyuk smirk and motion the other guy to come. "Are you sure about that Yunhyeong?" Bobby hurriedly run to them.

"Of course.!" Once Bobby stood next to him, he slung his arm to his neck to pull him closer enough to rubbed their cheeks. "He's handsome enough to be my prince... nyahahaha!"

"Really? Am I handsome enough to be your prince?" Bobby asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, yes you are... but of course I' m more handsome than you... hahaha."

"I see." Bobby smirked towards Hanbin, enjoying being so close to the naive blonde as he simply tangled his arms around Yunhyeong's waist.

Hanbin growl and glare frigidly at Bobby. " I really don't mind whatever role I'll have as long as I'm with Yunhyeongie..." and throw another mocking smirk at the brunette.

Donghyuk let a deep sigh of annoyance and look at Jinhwan asking for approval. The leader just nod at him to settle everthing. "Fine. Okay listen... I'll announce the final list of our characters. So no complaining!" Talking towards the blonde. He sat on the chair and surrounded by the players. "Yunhyeong you're Princess Aiko, Bobby as Prince Masahiko and Hanbin you're Yoshio the Princess' bodyguard and her..." he stopped talking when Chanwoo coughed and purposely dropped something on the floor. He smirk when he realized the meaning behind it.

"Donghyuk... and what?" Yunhyeong asked.

"Oh... let's continue. Jinhwan is going to be your father the King Mamoru and Seojun as Bobby's father, King Akio."

Yunhyeong pout his lips. "Donghyuk are we going to do this play like the Planet Of The Apes?" He asked bluntly.  
Jinhwan and Seojun who clearly heard his query felt the rush of blood through their veins going up to their heads. The two leaders angrily balled their fists to attack the stupid blonde but stop their tracks when Hanbin suddenly block their way and stood in front of the blonde.

"No.." He said boldly.

The two leaders just looked at each other confused at the brunette's gesture towards the other guy and just let them be at the moment. Pissed-off, they just noticed and realized that the rest of the members were actually laughing off their asses at the blonde's question. Both growled that made them all quiet.

"Okay people... we have two weeks to memorize and to rehearse everything so please be serious. Don't worry about the props, the Drama Club along with the Art Club and Student Council will help us about that, so just focus with your roles."

"Donghyuk... if you'll need more help we can do it for you.." Seojun offered.

"Ah don't worry about that. Actually after this we're going to Hanbin's house to borrow some hanbok from his mother. For the meantime, please jut memorize the script. Oh... let me first tell you the plot and summary of the play. Is it okay?"

"Sure..." Everyone answered. Donghyuk sat back to his chair and the blonde immediately sat on the floor in front of him, cross-legged.

"Okay now... you know your roles. It's about the princess..." he look intently at the guy in front of him. To his surprise, he's quiet and listening carefully. He started to explain everyone's role and how they should act and give life to their characters.

On the sidelines, both Bobby and Hanbin enjoyed staring, amused at the blonde's expression while listening to Donghyuk. There was a time that he will scowl, smile, grin and pout, depends on what he says. Both boys enjoyed watching him as he was like a child listening to a bedtime story.

"Princess Aiko feel in love with her bodyguard and it's forbidden since she was engaged to Prince Masahiko. When Aiko change her mind and refused to marry him, she escaped with Yoshio but captured by the prince's soldier. Prince Masahiko accidentally killed them both then commits a suicide."

Yunhyeong didn't realized that he's actually crying from the last part of the story. He sob that made everyone worried and wonder what's wrong with him. "How cruel?!" He murmured. All of a sudden, he stood to attack and grabbed Bobby's shirt. "Bobby!" He stared at him with a different emotions reflected on his brown orbs. "If I really loved that quail, why don't you just let us be together and be happy?!"

All of the members are dumbfounded by his sudden question. Jinhwan and Seojun just shook their heads. 'How deep is his stupidness?' Both ask the same question on their minds. The story was actually getting to his nerves and taking it seriously.

"Bobby... you will not do that right? You'll not kill us then commit a suicide if I choose the quail over you... right? right?" He asked worriedly.

Bobby drawn by his gaze, cup both of his cheeks, smiling gently. Yunhyeong's eyes shows his undeniably pureness and innocence to those questions. "Of course.. of course I won't do that. If you choose him... I'll be happy for both of you... so don't worry okay?"

Yunhyeong loosen his grip and rest his head on his shoulder, let a long deep sigh of relief. "Okay.. don't do something stupid like that okay Bobby?."

Behind them, Hanbin approach the blonde and put his hand to his shoulder. "Dumbass..."

Yunhyeong look at him with worriedly. "Stupid quail..." He mumbled.

Hanbin reveal a small smile on his lips and delicately ruffle his blonde locks. "I won't die..." He whispered.

Yunhyeong blush and grin. "If you do... I'll punch you!" He replied, not really understanding what he actually said.

On the sidelines, Chanwoo and Junhoe just grin at the scene, then shook their heads. Everyone in the team, even from the other team knows the fact that the ace, the rapper of this school was deeply, madly, crazy in love with a certain dense blonde. Except the blonde himself.

After rehearsing for few hours, the other team bid goodbye while the rest of them went and pay a visit to Hanbin's house to borrow some hanbok that they'll needed for the play.

-tbc-


	2. The Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll will not get confused with this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

.  
.  
He's so pissed off. He clenched his fist inside his pocket. Grinding his teeth and veins keeps popping on his head. 'Fuck those freak, annoying men in black!' He cursed in silence.

It's almost a month now since those men wearing a black suits and shades following him from his house to the school, from the morning until he went back home.  
No wonder that his friends stopped following and swooning around him. Last time, Donghyuk approached him, then suddenly one of the man in black suit stands in front of Yunhyeong and show-off his 'gun'. Donghyuk frightened and run away with his two other idiotic friends.

And there was another time when Jiwon smiling and walking with him when the man in black grabbed him but too bad for that man because Jiwon was a born-fighter. He easily dodged and avoided the man that cause the poor man to stumbled on the street.

And today... he decided. He will ask the old woman who always prepare a food for him. He will ask her what the hell is going on.

He don't remember anything of its probable cause. Only he knew before everything happened, he met the bastard's parents.

\- FLASHBACK -  
\-   
There was a festival in their school and the music team was in charge to do a 'romantic play'. And since it's a club full of boys, the committee instructed them to do the play... 'all boys only and no girls allowed' and so on.

Although he threaten them to beat the hell out of them or to cut them into tiny pieces or to kill them all, he didn't win against them when Jinhwan and the rest decided, that him, the musical genius will appeared as a 'princess' in the play, while the cold quail was the 'princess' bodyguard and lover' and so the story goes on...

The play was somehow quite historical so they have to wear a traditional kimonos. The club doesn't have enough fund to rent a costume. And the almighty 'bodyguard' offered that he can ask his 'mother' to let them borrow some of her kimonos that they can use for the play.

They visited the quail's house. Each and everyone was flabbergasted to see his humble home. Full of bodyguards in black suits and lots of servants. And that day, they learnt that the quail was the only child of a well-known group of mafia, although the quail didn't carry his father's name. He used his mother's family name to avoid problem in the future.

"I'm home." Hanbin greeted in monotone.

"Welcome home master" the woman in his late fifties greeted him once they enter the huge gate. The boy just nodded to acknowledge her.

They are all guided by the said woman to the traditional Korean living room. Everyone sat in cross-legged, while the girls legs on their side.

A glamorous beautiful tall woman, with a silky long dark hair, tantalizing dark eyes and a pale smooth skin enter the room and gently smiled at them.

"Good afternoon everyone. You all must be Hanbin's friends. I'm so glad and excited when he told me that all of you are coming for a visit." The woman stated in a polite manner. "I am Kim Hyunjoo... Hanbin's mom." She introduced herself.

Everyone just smile and blushed. The woman loooked so young to be Hanbin's mother. They are more like a sister and brother. And she looked exactly like him.

"Hanbin!" Yunhyeong called in a rude manner. "You didn't tell us that your mom was so pretty!" He said without hesitation.

The woman chuckled and approached the blonde. "Thank you... I'll take it as a compliment. And you are pretty too." She smile, but more of grinned actually.

"Eh!? Pretty? Me?" He pointed himself.

"Haha..." The woman chuckled softly and suddenly turned into something. Like a fangirl. "Hanbin told me that his princess was a blonde, so I assumed it was you... am I right?"

Yunhyeong blushed and glared at the boy. "You stupid quail! What the hell are you telling your mom! I am not your princess!" He yelled. And everyone just grinned, seeing the blonde's blushing face.

"Tsk! Stupid." The boy said.

"My... my don't be mean Hanbin, especially to your princess.. By the way guys... I asked our servants to bring some foods. Eat first before we try on the kimonos I prepared." She said then turned again at the blonde.

"And... Yunhyeongie... I prepared something really beautiful for you..." And she smile... slyly that made the blonde tremble.

\- END FLASHBACK -

'Heck, I've never been scared in my whole life before... but with that woman...' He murmured, while he was lying down on his bed, still remembering the things that happened on that particular day.

\---

And the next thing that happened was totally unexpected. The quail's mother personally assisting him to put on the kimono. She was so glad that it perfectly fits him. She put a long blonde wig on him that matches the color of his kimono. She also put a pinkish flowery pin on his 'long hair' and a light make-up on his 'pretty face' just like the freak woman said. He started to called her that... because of her fetish on young boy's love. Technically, she is a Yaoi fangirl.

And he sighed so deeply. When he remembered that when they are doing the play, Hanbin's parents actually came to attend and watched them.

His mom was squealing and giggling like a high school girl and of course with the rest of the girls on their school when the so called 'intimate kissing scene' came.

And he touched his lips. He stood and run to the bathroom. Washing, brushing and gargling... and he repeated it again and again and again and again. 'Damn you Hanbin!' He muttered. The boy really did kissed him on his precious lips. Though everyone in the team told him it was nothing. And he should be happy that their play earned a lot and the committee gave them a bonus.

And he was really pissed off on what happened next. The next day after the play... the men in black suits started following him... and the woman he met in Hanbin's house came to his own house to bring him breakfast... lunch and dinner. And whenever he wanted to ask the servant what the hell is going on... the woman always answer him with 'master... please don't ask me instead ask my mistress about that...' And he's tired.

He put on his jacket and shoes. He decided to do it tonight. There's no way he can keep up with this kind of life.

He was standing again on the huge gate. The guard, one of the man in black suit hurriedly opened it for him. One of them guided him to the house. And again he met the old woman halfway, smiling at him and held his hand ss if she was expecting his visit. "Master Yunhyeong before we enter the house you should change your clothes first. It is mandatory. Everyone who wants to meet and talk to the whole family must wear a kimono." She stated calmly.

Yunhyeong furrow his eyebrow and looked puzzled. "But why?? I just wanted to talk to Hanbin's mother. Why do I have to change my clothes?" He asked.

The woman smiled, and again Yunhyeong shivered. It wasn't a kind of smile that makes you feel comfortable, instead it was frightening, more like a death threat. So, he just followed the woman and never talked again.

He's surveying himself at the huge mirror in front of him. Grinning, he was so delighted at the kimono he was wearing. It looks so expensive but the woman told him it was okay for him to wear it, and Hyunjoo actually prepared it for him. That was what the woman told him.

The whole house was quite different from the first time he visited it. He saw all the men in black suits standing in a row while he's walking... passing on them. It was like a royal entrance, and it makes him felt nervous.

The woman opened the door of the room. It was quite bigger than the living room. He found Hanbin kneeling in front of the man, it was the quail's almighty father.  
He looked around and felt cold sweats fell on his forehead to his cheek. It was cold but he can't explain why he's sweating.

And the next thing was totally expected. The woman led him to sit next to Hanbin and signaled him to do the same as the boy. And now, both of them bowing their heads on him.

He was so speechless and saw Hanbin sat, back straight so he did the same. Hanbin's mother was now sitting next to his father with a serious facial expression, so he don't dare utter a single word.

And the man talk in deep manly tone. "Do you accept him Hanbin?" And the the boy murmured 'Yes'.

Yunhyeong was oblivious to his surrounding so he don't really know what was going on. He saw the old woman behind Hanbin's father murmuring something to him.  
Hanbin's father looked at him and talked. And because he was staring at the woman behind the man, he didn't understand what he asked him. He read the woman's lips, asking... 'did you like the food I cooked?'

Both of them asked him at the same time, he answered 'Yes' that made Hanbin's parents smile gently at him. And he smiled back not really knowing for what they're smiling at him.

Hanbin's father put a paper in front of Hanbin and he signed it. Then the quail handed it to him. He just stared at him and the boy smiled... 'he smiled? Nah... maybe it's just my imagination.' He thought.

The boy pointed something on the paper and he looked at it and read it. He saw his name next to Hanbin's name with his signature. So, because he's a genius, he doesn't need anyone to tell what to do. Heck... come on people... he only need to use his common sense. He took the pen immedietely and signed it.

Too late to realize, why he have to sign on it. And he was startled when everyone suddenly clapped their hands.

"Huh?! What happened?" Yunhyeong asked and also joined them and clapped his hands.

Hanbin stood and offered his hand to him as the quail wanted to help him to stand up? Strange right?

The boy was unexpectedly gentle on him this moment. He doesn't know why but he actually liked it, he enjoyed every minute of it. Kim Hanbin held him on his waist and guide him to the dining room. He was like a child, ogling at the delicious food in the long dining table. His eyes sparkling... he felt that he can die anytime soon after he ate from those mouth-watering foods.

And everyone raised their glass for a cheers. "Congratulations Hanbin and Yunhyeong! Best wishes for both of you! Cheers!" Hanbin's father exclaimed and everyone follows.

The oblivious blonde still didn't know what is going on. He just stuffed his mouth with delicious food and drink each and every kind of drinks the waiter is offering him.

The sly quial was eyeing on his prey. He smirked seeing the blonde started to blush... and babbling nonsense words. He stood and bowed his head to his parents.

"I'm taking Yunhyeong to our room, mother... he's drunk." He said. His mother just nodded and giggled. Heck, she's imagining something... a scene from some Yaoi anime.

\---

Yunhyeong sit up and touched his head. "Ugh... geez my head... it hurts!" He exclaimed. And felt his back was painful as hell. He touched and massaged it.

"Waaaa... Hanbin! What are you doing here!" He shouted when he saw the boy sleeping next to him. Then just now he realized... he was naked. Both of them are naked.

"What... what..." He stuttered. "What happened?"

Hanbin grinned and moved closer to him. "Goodmorning... my Yunhyeongie..."

"What the...! Don't call me that..." And trying to recall what happened that night. He stood and run to the bathroom. It has huge mirror and he saw those red marks all over his body. He touched his back... and his butt... it's sticky...

"You're so good last night Yunhyeongie..." Hanbin said in a teasing tone, standing in front of the bathroom door.

Yunhyeong wanted to attacked him but the boy immediately closed the bathroom door and pushed him to the wall. Both naked bodies touched each other.

"Han... Hanbin... what the hell are you doing?" He stammered when he felt Hanbin's hand caressing his naked body and his manhood rubbed against his. "What... are you doing?"

"We're married." He whispered.

"What?!!" Then he recalled what happened, the kimonos... they bowed their head in front of his parents... the questions that both of them answered 'Yes'... the signing on the paper... and the celebration.

"You're mine now... Yunhyeong..." And he smirked.

"But... wait... no...no!" He froze when Hanbin kneeled in between his legs.

\---

He still can't believe everything that happens to him. Both of them now wearing their school uniform. And the quail told him that all of his things from his house was already delivered to their room.

He blushed deeply when Hanbin kissed him and held his hands guiding him to the dining area to had their breakfast.

Those men in black suits bowed their heads when they passed by on them and greeted him. "Good Morning masters!" They all said in unison.

His face becomes red when he heard those men in black suits just called him 'master'. Hanbin leaned on him and whispered. "I love you..." his face blushed more deeply and avoid his gaze. 'Tch... The hell with that...' He never thought that the quail feels the same way towards him... though he had to admit that during White Day, Hanbin's quite sweet to him and the way he 'saved' him from Bobby's tutorials... and in just one night... he become his bride...

And being a master wasn't bad either.

 

-the end-

 

for now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somewhat looks like it was rushed.. but believe me it's not! I just lost some funny bones in my body. Lame, right?! 
> 
> I still hope you were able to enjoy this. Especially Lee who's celebrating her bday today. Give her your greetings on twt (@yunbins_) I think she would love that. Haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
